


Change In Person

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-26
Updated: 2006-03-26
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8093533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: T'Pol loses her self-control. (04/17/2002)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

_Captain's Starlog_

It's been too long. Far to long. I realised after getting out here that we would have to wait a long time between inhabited planets but this is just taking the cake. 6 weeks and nothing. NOTHING. It's driving me mad, and I'm not the only one. I think the entire ship is starting to feel a bit claustrophobic.

There have been a lot of relationships springing up, or at least there are rumoured to be. The rumour situation is getting out of hand. This ship has turned into a gossip club. In the last week I have heard from crewmen of the trials and tribulations of a relationship I have not had. If it was to be believed, and a lot of the crew seem to believe it, Sub-commander T'Pol was, not only involved in a relationship with me, but cheated on me with Trip!

I'm hoping for something, anything, that will give the crew another outlet for there energy. Something has got to give.

* * *

The bridge was oddly quiet. Archer sat in his chair, rubbing his chin. T'Pol was stood behind him, fingers dancing over her console silently. Hoshi was at her console, as were Mayweather and Reed. The only sound was the occasional tap of fingers on keys. Archer sighed, looking out at the stars. Stars, stars, a damn lot of stars. That's all they could see. The novelty was fast wearing of. What he wouldn't give to see a ship or planet on that viewscreen.

"Captain, I am detecting something on long range sensors," T'Pol said suddenly.  
A big grin spread across Archers face.

"What is it?" he asked.

"We are to far away to be certain but it appears to be some kind of vessel."

Archers excitement was building. A ship. It wasn't a planet by any means but it was a damn site better then sitting around on there rears.

"Can we see them?" he asked. He watched as T'Pol's fingers flew over the console, trying to magnify the image. He looked over at the viewscreen and saw it. It wasn't much to look at. It's hull was tarnished grey and it looked as if it might fall apart. There was a gaping hole in it's side.

"Hail them," he said. Hoshi's hands flew across the console. He watched the vessel, as if merely staring at it hard enough would make them answer his hails.

"No response," Sato told him. He sighed and sat back in his chair.

"Bring us up to them, let's see if we can offer assistance."

"Captain," T'Pol interrupted him. "The occupants of the ship may resent your interference," He looked at her, annoyed by her damn logic.

"They may, but there's a bigger chance they wont and anything is better then just sitting here. Mayweather take us to them, let's see if there's anything we can do."

* * *

Two hours later Archer was in one of the Enterprises shuttles. T'Pol sat to his left, guiding them in, and he could hear Hoshi shuffling around in the back, looking over the language database.

The ship loomed in front of them. It was massive, or at least is seemed that way from the shuttle. They had tried hailing them but got no response and Archer just couldn't resist taking a shuttle over to see. Even if it only got him of the ship for 10 minuets he would be glad.

He watched silently as T'Pol docked the shuttle. They had all put environmental suits on back at the ship and they made it very cumbersome to fly the shuttle.  
As the shuttle clinked into the docking port of the alien ship Archer signed and pulled his hood on. He watched as T'Pol did the same and Hoshi joined them.

Without a word they made there way into the alien ship. T'Pol immediately pulled out her tricoder and began scanning.

"There are two life signs several decks above us," she informed Archer.

"Lets go," he said. They moved through the ship. It was a very large ship. T'Pol estimated the size of the aliens must be about 8 foot. Everything was black or dark grey and made of metal. The sound of there feet on the metal floor sent echoes bouncing of the walls which caused Hoshi to squirm.

Finally they reached the position of the aliens. T'Pol had been right about there size, they were massive, and entirely black, and entirely naked. T'Pol began to scan them.

"They are alive, but I can find no brain activity."

"Hoshi," Archer said. "Access there database and see if you can end distress message."

Hoshi nodded and turned to a console, pulling out her communications device. Archer moved to inspect another console and T'Pol continued her scans. This ship made her uneasy, not that she showed it. There was something of, like something was watching her.

She tried to take her mind of it by running some more scans. The ship was quite primitive, the Enterprise was probably more advanced even though this ship seemed a lot better designed, when walking the corridors of the Enterprise she sometimes got the feeling the wall panels were going to start falling of, even though she knew the ship was sturdily built.

Hearing a noise behind her she looked over her shoulder but could see nothing so she dismissed it. She could hear the faint murmuring of language from Hoshi's console and The Captain had began to hum while he was looking over the console.  
The sound came again. A grinding sound behind her. She turned but all she could see was black. She was about to check her scans when a movement caught her eye. A patch of darker black against the wall. She stared at it for a second. The darkness gazed back at her. Suddenly something flew at her, a shadow. She gasped as it hit her and she began to fall.

* * *

Archer's head shot up as he heard T'Pol gasp and he saw she had fallen over. He immediately moved to her side. She looked a little dazed.

"T'Pol?" he asked, offering her his hand. She took his hand and pulled herself to her feet.

"I am fine," she said. "I was just startled. Are we nearly done."

"I'll only be a second," Hoshi replied.

Archer watched T'Pol. She seemed fine, but still. he watched as she checked herself and her scanners. There was nothing wrong, not a thing, but still, her movements seemed unnatural. It wasn't as if he hadn't spent enough time watching her move, watching her walk round the bridge, walked with her. She might just be shaken. Should she admit to things like that?

Hoshi finished up and sent the message and they headed back to the shuttle. All the time Jon watched T'Pol. He knew there was something not quite right with her but he'd be damned if he knew what it was.

They boarded the shuttle and headed back to the ship. Archer toyed briefly with the idea of telling Trip something was wrong but it wasn't like the engineer was overly fond of T'Pol. He considered talking to T'Pol about it but he really didn't want to offend her.

Finally he decided to just leave it and see how things went.

* * *

A week hd passed without event. Jon had watched T'Pol very closely for the past few days. He swore there was something wrong with her. He couldn't say what it was but he knew there was something.

He strode into the briefing room and looked round. Malcolm and Trip were stood of to one side. Travis was reading a pad, Hoshi and T'Pol were talking. As he entered they all looked over at him.

"Anything new about?" he asked.

"We have detected a menshara class planet nearby. It seems to be uninhabited by intelligent life but capable of supporting it."

"What do you think Cap'n? Wanner take Porthos for a walk?"

Archer laughed. "We'll have a look and see what's down there," he commented.  
"There might be something interesting."

* * *

THey slowly stepped of the shuttle into a clearing in the woods that seemed to cover most of the planet. The forests were thick and dark, very threatening. Even Porthos hung back at Jon feet as he scanned the trees with his eyes. T'Pol was taking readings and the other members of the team were unpacking tents.  
T'Pol had suggested this little camping trip and he wasn't about to argue. But it still didn't seem like something T'Pol would do.

He watched her now, scanning the horizon. Her eyes narrowed as the scanned the horizon then finally settled on a hill which rose up above the trees not far away.

"Were ready to set up camp cap'n." Trip called. Archer looked over at his friend, glanced a T'Pol again, then moved to set up camp.

* * *

As night drew in on the small camp the members gathered around the fire. Captain Archer, Trip, T'Pol, Ensign Covens and Crewman Rodes. THey sat gazing into the flame and sipping hot chocolate. It was late but they all seemed reluctant to go to bed. The night was magical. It seemed like the fire was alive, dancing with a spirit and life of it's own.

Outside the circle of light cast by the fire the trees loomed, dark and foreboding. Archer didn't wonder that part of the reason they all remained round the fire was they didn't want to head closer to the trees. T'Pol was sat very close to Trip, much to close, whispering in his ear.

Archer watched them as they whispered then they moved apart and T'Pol slipped into her tent. A minuet later Trip disappeared into the tent he was sharing with Archer. The Captain excused himself and went to find his friend.

TRip was sat on his bed, taking of his boots.

"What was that about?"

"What?"

"You and T'Pol." Archer saw his friend grow a little red in the dimming light.

"Nothin'" Trip replied. Archer stared at him for a moment.

"She asked me to go out for a walk with her later on."

"Why?"

"How should I know?" the engineer demanded, annoyed. "Maybe she's just horny, she certainly seemed it. She kept touching me."

"Trip," Archer began. "Something's wrong with her. I can tell. Vulcans don't touch people. I think we should go and talk to her about it. Maybe there's an explanation for all this."

"No," Trip insisted. "You just don't think a Vulcan could ever be attracted to me. You want her yourself. Admit it. I've known you to long Jon, I've seen the way you look at her. You've got it bad."

This truth hit Archer hard in the stomach and he turned and sat down. He had tried to deny it. Tried not to think about it, but Trip was right. He was attracted to T'Pol. It went against everything he had worked for, she was a vulcan for Christ's sake, but he couldn't help it.

"THere's something not right here Trip. Just don't go for a walk. You can do whatever the hell else you want, go to her tent and screw her for all I care. I just have this feeling that if you go out there it's all going to end in trouble."

"I'm goner get some sleep, might be a long night," Trip replied, rolling over the bed so has back was to Archer. Jon sighed and looked at his friend. He only hoped Trip listened to his advice.

* * *

Archer woke up at the middle of the night. For a moment he couldn't quite figure out what had woried him. It took his tired brain a few moments to focus on the open flap of the tent. He moved over to close it and noticed the fire outside had burned down. He looked out and saw a fire burning on the top of the hill T'Pol had been staring at earlier.

He looked over to T'Pol's tent and noticed her door was open to. He looked back into the tent and even in the fading light could see Trips bed was empty. He quickly pulled on his shoes and started running towards the hill.

The forest was thick and he tripped many times over roots and stones, but he kept picking himself up and carried on running. He didn't know why he was running, didn't know why he was so damn scared. It was something in the air. He understood now, that was what work him up, not the open door. As he neared the hill the feeling became so thick it was like he was physically struggling through it to get to the hill. The forest seemed to move in also, branches reaching out and snaring his clothing.

Suddenly the woods ended and he found himself at the bottom of the hill. It was dark but the light of the fire was enough for him to see the two figures, one lying on his side on the floor and the other moving around, building the fire.  
He began to creep around the base of the hill, still not knowing why, just knowing he shouldn't go up the hill.

Suddenly something shone and caught his eye. THe standing figure, T'Pol, was holding a knife. He wanted to run now, up the hill, to help his friend, but he couldn't. It was like something was physically holding him back, even though he was clear of the trees and anything else he could have caught himself on.

He watched as T'Pol picked up Trip easily, holding him to her. She drew back the knife and in one quick motion slit his throat. Blood went flying for about 3 meters. Archer nearly vomited but he heard T'Pol laugh, saw her lower her lips to his neck and drink eagerly, Trips blood flowing down her trought and out the sid e of her mouth.

Thunder crashed. Jon hadn't even noticed the storm building but it was upon them. T'Pol noticed it to and threw Trip aside, raising her arms to the air. She screamed and yell in a strange language that Jon couldn't understand, even though he got the distinct feeling it wasn't vulcan.

He watched as the clouds above began to swirl. He knew it was impossible but they created spirals, moving in to a central point above T'Pol's head. She screamed as the clouds erupted in thunder and he watched in total amazement as she started a glow, a deep navy blue.

He tried to run forward, tried to move, but couldn't, he watched the colour build, first it was faint, then it because stronger and stronger until he couldn't see T'Pol for it. They quite unexpectedly it shot up into the sky, it raced out through every millimeter of the cloud, from the centre right to the very edge, light it all of in the nave blue, then the clouds broke and within a second they were gone.

Quite suddenly Jon found he could move again and promptly fell on his face. He looked up in time to see T'Pol collapse.

He wanted nothing more then to lie there on the wet earth but he knew that wasn't an option. Slowly he forced himself to stand and climb the hill. THe light of the fire still burnt bright and it was easy to make out the two figures. He staggered up to Trip and felt for a pulse, even thought it was clear it was to late.

Trying to hold himself together he looked to T'Pol. She stirred slowly, then bent over and threw up, throwing up Trips blood on the grass. He looked at her, knelt there on all four, covered in his friends blood, and somehow understood that this wasn't the person who killed his friend. Whatever had driven that knife into Trip had gone up into the clouds, It wasn't here anymore.

He watched as T'Pol's eyes moved up and came to rest on Trip. He watched her face carefully. All her emotions were written there for the world to see. Her eyes darted up to meet his. She was so scared.

He managed to move, practically crawling across the ground, and pulled her into his arms. She went easily, laying her head on his chest, then he felt her begin to cry, gut wrenching tears. She cried and held onto him as the sun slowly began to rise.

* * *

It was 4 weeks before Dr. Phlox would allow T'Pol out of sickbay. She was a mess. All her control had been wiped by that thing. Phlox had told Archer there were other cases of aliens possessing the bodies of other creatures, but the commanders was quite unique in it's outcome.

Phlox had also warned Jon to be gentle with her, she had been through a lot and had not entirely regained her control. He knew she was all over the place. He remembered all to well, sitting on the hillside holding her against his chest as she cried. Eventually she had fallen asleep and he had carried her back to the camp and get her cleaned up. The crewmen who had been on the planet with them hadn't questioned him.

He remembered her waking up in panic on the ride back, gasping for breath and breaking down into tears all over again. He remembered stroking her hair and whispering in her ear. Trying to reassure her, trying to tell her he understood.  
He paused before the doors to her quarters. She had been ordered to remain of duty for a few weeks but other then that everything was fine.

He pressed the alarm for entrance. She opened the door. On the outside she looked just the same as she had before this all thing started. THat was unless you looked very closely. Looked into her eyes. Then you would see she was full of pain.

"The Doctor said you might want to talk..."

"Come in."

He stepped inside and sat down on the bad. She sat down beside him. She tried to speak but couldn't quite seem to form the words. He lent over and took her hand, letting her know he was here for her.

"It was...frightening. From the time I was on the alien ship. It was as if I could see and feel but he no control over my own actions."

He nodded. She lent over and placed her head on his shoulder.

"I am very sorry about the death of Commander Tucker."

Jons through tightened at the thought of his old friend. It took him a few seconds but he calmed himself. Or at least he thought he had, but he took one look at her with those deep brown eyes and felt the tears begin to fall.

To his surprise she didn't pull away, she embraced him. Trying to help him as he had helped her. He lent into her excepting her comfort.

Suddenly he knew, as well as he knew that T'Pol hadn't intentional murdered Trip, that it was going to be all right. It would take a lot of time for the wounds to heal, but they would heal, in time. And as it stood, if there was one thing he did have then it was time.


End file.
